Backlit static displays are well known devices that have been used in a wide diversity of applications. These devices, which typically comprise a translucent slide placed in front of a light source, provide a uniform rendition of the image on the slide. While useful, devices as described in the prior art do not offer the opportunity for highlighting locations of interest by allowing the user or viewer to increase or decrease at will the transparency of the slide at those locations.
A device capable of displaying a backlit image with a controllable degree of transparency is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,393. It comprises a peg board mounted in front of a polarized light source. The peg board is a rectangular array of equally spaced holes into which translucent pegs can be inserted. The distribution of pegs in the array and their orientation with respect the angle of polarization can give rise to interesting colored light patterns. These patterns however, are limited to the discrete combinations of peg placements in the regularly spaced holes. In addition, this device does not give the user the opportunity to superimpose an image on the light pattern generated by the pegs.
Further features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be more fully understood when considered with respect to the following detailed description claims and accompanying drawings.